


BEZ CIEBIE

by nancythewitch



Series: TŁUMACZENIA [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osadzone po wydarzeniach z Reichenbach. Co jeśli Sherlock naprawdę popełnił samobójstwo i John nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEZ CIEBIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065460) by [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH). 



> Cytaty użyte w tłumaczeniu pochodzą z piosenek:  
> *Rise Against - Under the Knife  
> *Breaking Benjamin - Without you  
> *Rise Against - The good left undone

Jest wiele rodzajów smutku.

Może on być cichy, osobisty, ukryty. Składający się z jednej, samotnej lśniącej łzy. W pewien sposób jest on wyrazem piękna. Ekspresją głębokiego i szczerego bólu.

Może być także głośny, zdesperowany. Oparty na krzykach, szlochaniu i emocjonalnym przytłoczeniu. Nie jest w stanie zaakceptować. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć.

Może być także zagubiony. To najboleśniejsze, patrzeć na człowieka, w którym nie pozostało już nic oprócz odrętwienia. Nie ma sił na uronienie łzy. Ból wgryza się w niego dogłębnie, aż do rdzenia. To rodzaj smutku, który może go już nigdy nie opuścić.

Jako lekarz, John Watson widział w swoim życiu wiele rodzajów smutku. Szczególnie w Afganistanie, po nieudanej misji, gdy nieprzemyślane wypadki następowały po sobie w jednym dniu. Często był zmuszony powiedzieć towarzyszom broni, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na zewnątrz namiotu nawet parę godzin, że ich przyjaciel odszedł lub już nigdy nie stanie na nogi. Taka była jego praca.

Najtrudniej było wytłumaczyć rodzinom, dlaczego nie zdołał uratować ich syna, córkę, ojca czy matkę.

Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że drugi rodzaj smutku jest ich najczęstszą reakcją.

Większość ludzi zdawała wyładowywać swój smutek w tak głośny i otwarty sposób, jakby nie była w stanie okazać go inaczej, nie radząc sobie i nie wierząc w to, co okazało się niewątpliwie prawdą.

Pierwszy rodzaj smutku wyrażany był przez osoby, które były w bardzo ściśle związanych relacjach ze zmarłymi lub poszkodowanymi. Nie miały się komu wyżalić, więc po cichu, w duchu odbywali swoją żałobę. Najczęściej to one właśnie były najbardziej zaangażowane w organizowanie pogrzebu lub zbiórkę pieniędzy dla osoby chorej, która natychmiastowo potrzebowała leków. Ich troska wciąż dawała o sobie znać.

John zawsze dziwił się, jak spokojni byli przyjmując do wiadomości to, co nieuniknione.

Jednak widział bardzo, bardzo niewiele osób, które doświadczyły trzeciego rodzaju smutku. Nie zdarzało się to często, gdyż było to jak droga bez powrotu, gdzie życie człowieka zmieniało się w coś zupełnie innego. Wtedy już nic nie jest takie jak wcześniej.

 _Wcześniej._ Był to termin bardzo często używany w rozmowach z rodzinami nieuleczalnie chorych, którego nie można było tak po prostu przeoczyć.

Jeżeli istniała reguła, która określała w jakich przypadkach występuje trzeci rodzaj smutku, John najprawdopodobniej widział jeszcze zbyt mało w swoim życiu, by ją rozgryźć.  


Matka, która straciła swoją ośmioletnią córkę chorą na raka.

Nastoletni chłopiec, którego brat bliźniak nigdy nie wrócił z obozu.

Starsza kobieta, której mąż zmarł po latach zmagania się z wadą serca.

Nie miało znaczenia to czy człowiek jest młody, czy stary, ani to czy jego śmierć nadchodzi nagle, czy jest wyczekiwana od lat.

 

Szczerze mówiąc, John nie próbował szukać podobieństwa. Wstydził się, ponieważ część uczuć takiej osoby spadała także na niego, przez co chciał jak najszybciej się od tego odciąć.

John nigdy nie rozumiał tych ludzi. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak można z dnia na dzień popaść w zupełne odrętwienie. Dlatego właśnie nie zauważył, że to samo powoli działo się z nim, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zaczęło się to, gdy zobaczył nieruchome ciało Sherlocka i kałużę jego krwi na chodniku. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale nie potrafił uronić ani jednej łzy.

Jednak to nie powstrzymało go przed wyprowadzką z Baker Street 221B, przed pójściem na terapię i próbami przywrócenia jego życia na właściwe tory. Przecież tak właśnie zachowywali się ludzie.

_Obudź mnie w środku_

Przecież znał Sherlocka tylko osiemnaście miesięcy.

_Powiedz, że jest powód_

Lecz z czasem nie było lepiej, tylko coraz trudniej.

_By zrobić kolejny krok_

_By podnieść się z kolan_

Tego uczucia nie można było porównać do tego, gdy wracał do domu po służbie na froncie. No właśnie, dom. Od dłuższego czasu nie wiedział, gdzie był jego dom. W Afganistanie marzył o powrocie do Londynu. W Londynie nie czuł się już pewnie. Lecz wtedy poznał go, kolejny raz poczuł podniecenie i adrenalinę, i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to było właśnie miejsce, do którego należał.

Być może Baker Street było jego domem. Być może powinien znowu odwiedzić panią Hudson. To nie był zły pomysł; nie przerażał go. Chciał nawet powiedzieć głośno o tym swojej terapeutce, Elli. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Kolejną rzeczą, która odróżniała tę sytuację od powrotów do Londynu były wciąż powracające sny.

_Przez ciebie nie spałem od tak dawna_

To prawda; miał też problemy ze spaniem. Ale nie z obawy przed tym, co może pojawić się w jego głowie po tym jak zaśnie. On po prostu nie mógł spać. Częściej śnił będąc na jawie, niż leżąc w ciepłym łóżku. 

_Obudź mnie kiedy to się zakończy_

Jego sny dotyczyły najczęściej ostatniej rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Tego, jak wyciągał w jego stronę dłoń, po czym…skoczył. Śmierć nigdy nie była dla niego czymś szczególnym, w jakiś sposób był do niej przyzwyczajony, lecz kolejny raz patrząc na martwe ciało Sherlocka horror w jego głowie zdawał się być coraz bardziej realny i groźniejszy, niż wciąż powiększający się ciemny, pusty otwór wewnątrz jego duszy. 

_Nie martw się, będzie ze mną dobrze_

Był pewien, że z tego wyjdzie.

_Po prostu nie chcę tego snu_

Jeżeli tylko zrobi wszystko, by żyć normalnie.

_Spędziłem swój czas tutaj żyjąc, lecz praktycznie nie istnieję_

To po prostu było zbyt trudne.

_Nie mogę znaleźć drogi do ciebie_

Ella powiedziała mu, że nadszedł czas by wrócić do pewnych spraw. Takich jak np. praca. By spotkać się z kimś. Z Harry? Gregiem? Powiedział jej, że może to zrobić. Wierzył w to. Jednak po powrocie do swojego mieszkania już prawie o tym zapomniał.

_Stoję sam, załamany_

Próbował chadzać do parków, tak jak zwykł to robić wcześniej. Tęsknota za Sherlockiem zdawała się być czymś naturalnym, jak postrzał w ramię lub słabość w jego nodze.

_Ból tak znany i bliski sercu_

\- Musisz znowu zacząć żyć. – powiedziała pewnego dnia Ella. John westchnął. Czy właśnie tego nie starał się robić przez cały ten czas?

_Nie mam nic_

Przebudził się raz w środku nocy i zrozumiał jaka była prawda. Nie miał nic, jeżeli nie było przy nim Sherlocka. Kompletnie nic.

_Nie mogę stawić czoła ciemności bez ciebie_

Dziwne, bo to go nie dobijało.

_Obudź mnie w środku_

I najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie przestałby śnić snem, który wszyscy wmawiali mu jako rzeczywistość.

Chyba, że ktoś go obudzi. Ktoś. Sherlock.

_To wszystko z twojego powodu_

Wstał, zaskoczony tym, jakie to było proste.

_Szukając odpowiedzi, wiedziałem przez cały czas, że zagubiłem się_

Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej?

\- Ponieważ jesteś idiotą. – znany głos odezwał się w jego głowie, i pierwszy raz odkąd rozmawiał z Sherlockiem, uśmiechnął się

Nagle poczuł się zmęczony, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wiedział, że za niedługo naprawdę odpocznie. 

_Tęskniąc za brzegiem, gdzie mógłbym złożyć głowę_

_W twoich ramionach_

John nie śpieszył się przy ubieraniu. Miał teraz dużo czasu. Resztę swojego życia. Nawet lekko zachichotał na tą myśl.

_Nie więcej, nie mniej, nie zapomnę_

Spacer kolejny raz sprawiał mu przyjemność. Oddychał nocnym powietrzem tak jak kiedyś. Czuł się tak jak wtedy. Tak, jakby za kolejnym zakrętem miał ujrzeć Sherlocka, niecierpliwie czekającego na niego. Już wkrótce.

Droga do szpitala św. Bartłomieja zajęła mu więcej czasu niż sądził. Nie żeby go to obchodziło. 

_Nie ma nic do stracenia_

Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Być może ktoś wciąż pracował. Być może ktoś także chciał zacząć od początku, tak samo jak on. Być może był to tylko kolejny sen. To nie miało znaczenia. Wspinał się po schodach, nikogo nie spotykając po drodze. W końcu wyszedł na dach budynku. Wszystko było dokładnie oczyszczone, brak śladów krwi Moriartego ani zniszczonego telefonu Sherlocka. Ale przecież to także nie miało znaczenia. Powoli zbliżył się do krawędzi i spojrzał w stronę oślepiająco jasnego słońca, które właśnie zachodziło. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

_Nie zamierzam się od ciebie odwrócić_

Wziął głęboki oddech.

_Weź moją dłoń, pociągnij mnie w dół_

Tylko jeden krok.

_Jeśli ty upadniesz, to ja też_

I skoczył. Jeżeli Sherlock naprawdę wciąż żył, w jakiś sposób na pewno by zareagował. Chwyciłby Johna za rękę i pociągnął go z powrotem. Ale nie zrobił tego. Naprawdę odszedł.

Więc jestem – pomyślał John. Poczuł krótki, pochłaniający wszystko ból i zapadł się w ciemność.

 

Powoli otworzył oczy. Ciemność zniknęła, a zastąpiło ją szare, mgliste światło niewiadomego pochodzenia.

Zamknął oczy, by zaraz ponownie je otworzyć. I nic. Nic się nie zmieniło. Mgliste światło wciąż pozostało takie samo, jednak można było przez nie ujrzeć cień, który powoli zbliżał się do mężczyzny. John podniósł się, zdając sobie sprawę, że cały czas leżał na podłożu, którego nie był w stanie określić jakimikolwiek słowami. Cień był wystarczająco blisko, by można było rozpoznać jego kształt.

_To wszystko z twojego powodu_

John powoli zaczął stawiać małe kroki.

\- Sherlock? – spytał ostrożnie. Cień już nie wyglądał jak cień, tylko przybrał znaną Johnowi formę. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, robiąc tak dobrze znaną mu minę.

\- Oczywiście. – powiedział Sherlock

_To z twojego powodu_

_Wierzę w anioły_

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale to nie wystarczało. John zrobił kolejny krok.

_Nie w te ze skrzydłami_

_Nie w te z aureolami_

Sherlock uniósł ramiona i John poczuł się tak, jakby robił to już częściej. Być może tak właśnie było. Nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy. Holmes objął go szczelnie, i wreszcie, w końcu John czuł się bezpiecznie.

_Wierzę w te, które prowadzą cię do domu_

To jest jego dom.

\- Strasznie nudno tu było bez ciebie. – szepnął Sherlock, zagłębiając twarz we włosach Johna

_Jestem z tobą na zawsze, do końca._


End file.
